Our Valentine's Day
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Es 14 de febrero y Alice por fin le confesará a Jasper lo que siente en un una cita, pero ¿será posible que ambos tengan la misma idea?  Regalo para Emiko-hime sama UA AH


**Our Valentine's Day**

**Regalo para Emiko-hime sama**

* * *

Era 13 de febrero, un día antes de san Valentín. Seguramente todo el medio comercial se encontraba lleno de corazones, colores rojo y rosa, animales de peluche, rosas, chocolates, etc. Todo lo que durante años el medio publicitario y mercadotécnico habían hecho creer sobre el día de san Valentín, un día para los enamorados y las amistades, y aun que ella siempre vivió con la idea de las compras compulsivas del día de san Valentín, tal vez lo tenía todo, pero seguía anhelando lo que aun no podía conseguir, y que no dejaría de luchar: aquella persona especial que protagonizaba sus sueños cada noche.

-o-

Alice Cullen, el ícono de la moda de Forks High, se encontraba ordenando, envolviendo, escribiendo, adornando (si, todo a la vez) regalos de san Valentín, estaba apurada, aun cuando había comenzado a organizar todo desde el día después de navidad, pero como era típico de Alice, había estado perfeccionando cada detalle.  
Era san Valentín, y eso no pasaba de largo.

_Papel rosa, celofán, ¡oh! Un moño, p-a-r-a R-o-s-e…_

Las horas pasaban, y los obsequios, que desde un principio eran hermosos, estaban ahora infinitamente más hermosos, cada ángulo de la caja gritaba "_Hecho por Alice Cullen_". La hora de cenar de llegó y Esme llamó a la familia para cenar, tenían aquella costumbre de cenar juntos como la familia unida que eran. Pero ella no bajaría, aun no, no hasta terminar eso, era su mayor prioridad. Sin embargo sabía que por más que tratara de convencer a Esme que la dejara bajar más tarde, nunca le ganaría a su argumento de "la familia unida para cenar".

—Alice, tienes que bajar a cenar ya—dijo Edward por enésima vez, recargado en la puerta del dormitorio de Alice.

—Pero ya voy a terminar—canturreó sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

—Pero Esme te quiere ahí ya—replicó Edward—lo terminas después de la cena

—Pero luego no voy a terminar y voy a defraudar a mis amigas y…y…—dijo dramáticamente

—Alice ya escuchaste a Esme, baja ya—ordenó Edward con autoridad. Alice abrió la puerta y le respondió a su hermano:

— ¡No!—le sacó la lengua asomando su cabeza por entre la puerta y donde esta se cerraba.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso?—dijo entre dientes muy enojado, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos.

— ¡Hacer que Jasper salga conmigo!—dijo desesperada.

—Y si te consigo una cita, ¿me harías caso de una vez por todas?—la cara de Alice se iluminó de una luz casi imposible.

— ¿¡En serio? ¡Oh gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!—abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a dar saltitos.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—dijo Edward apartando al menudo cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, si—dio un paso atrás y agregó—Eddie ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan amargado?—Edward resopló y dio media vuelta y después agregó:

—Ya baja, enana—Alice se cruzó de brazos y bajó al comedor.

En cuanto terminó de cenar, salió disparada a su dormitorio a seguir con los obsequios. No tardó más de diez minutos en terminar, pero aun así concilió el sueño rápidamente, porque aunque no areciera, envolver regalos puede ser agotador.  
Pero lo valía, mañana era san Valentín.

-o-

Mientras tanto del otro lado del vecindario, Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de Alice Cullen, se encontraba envolviendo detalles de san Valentín para sus mejores amigas. Y como cualquier adolescente apurado, la música estaba a todo volumen en la habitación de Rose.

—Rose ya apaga eso, no me dejas dormir—gritó Jasper por sobre todo el ruido.

—No seas llorón, siempre andas de emo y dices que te molesta, ya duérmete—replicó Rose sin dejar de trabajar.

—No soy emo—refunfuñó Jasper.

—Bueno, solo por ahora conviértete en emo e ignórame—.

—Por favor ya apaga eso—dijo Jasper ignorando a su hermana.

—Solo cinco minutos, Jazz—dijo frustrada-

—…que se convertirán en 10, luego 20, y así sucesivamente—.

— ¡Hey! La dramática aquí soy yo, no me quites el papel y ya vete— gritó Rose a su gemelo.

— ¡No hasta que apagues esa maldita cosa de una maldita vez!—gritó Jasper totalmente salido de sus casillas. Rose se levantó de su escritorio, abrió la puerta y enfrento a su hermano cara a cara.

—Te vas a dormir ¡ahora!—dijo Rose entre dientes, a cualquiera le asustaría aquello, pero Jasper no dejaría que ella se saliera con la suya.

—No puedo ¡apaga esa cosa!—le respondió de igual modo.

— ¿Qué quieres tonto? ¡Sólo déjame en paz!—dijo Rose como una auténtica reina del drama.

—Ya te dije que es lo que quiero—Rose calmó un poco su semblante—una cita con Alice.

—Lo conseguiré—soltó Ros sin más remedió para sacarse a su hermano de encima, este abrió sus ojos como cacerolas.

—Si Jasper, ahora vete—dijo Rose cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-o-

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó puntual a las 6:00 AM, Alice salió disparada de la cama y saltó a la ducha la cual solo duró cinco minutos máximo. Después abrió su enorme clóset y fue aventando ropa por doquier, tratando de encontrar el atuendo adecuado para una ocasión como esta. Probó con más de veinte combinaciones y por fin se decidió por una falda, una blusa con aire dulce y unas zapatillas a combinar. Arregló su cabello corto de mil y un maneras hasta sentirse satisfecha. Bajó a desayunar con sus andares de bailarina. En la mesa del comedor con Carlisle leyendo el periódico y bebiendo de su taza de café, a Esme cocinando algo que olía delicioso a Edward rascándose la nuca perezosamente. Saludó a su familia, comió su desayuno más rápidamente de lo normal, subió a terminar de arreglarse. Cuando estuvo completamente lista, Alice fue apresurando a Edward, porque irían en su carro. Cuando por fin hizo que Edward saliera de su habitación, Alice subió al carro con las ansias a un punto máximo.

Edward estacionó el carro en el mismo lugar de siempre, y al cerrar este con llave, se encontró a Alice frente a él. Llegaron veinte minutos antes de la hora.

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste—Edward la miró confuso y después reaccionó—tu solo tráelo a la plaza de siempre y yo me encargo de lo demás—al final le guiñó un ojo, y su hermano solo asintió. Después Alice se fue a buscar a sus amigas.

Hoy era san Valentín y se respiraba celebración en cada rincón.

-o-

Jasper despertó muy entusiasmado, tomó una ducha, buscó algo de su mejor ropa y se arregló. Hoy era el día que tendría una cita con Alice, y bueno, ¡eso era algo para celebrar! Bajó por su desayuno—un café y un plato de cereal—, después siguió con su arreglo personal, cuando terminó espero a Rose, quien parecía que nunca terminaría de arreglarse. Los dos salieron de la casa y Rose detuvo a su hermano por un momento.

—Jasper, ¡te peinaste! Y—inspiró cerca de su camisa— ¡te pusiste loción! Vaya, debería de hacerte citas con Alice más seguido—dijo Rose mientras subía al auto de su hermano.

El viaje a la escuela transcurrió en silencio y a gran rapidez. Rose se dio un pequeño retoque al maquillaje y después bajó del auto. Antes de encaminarse a ver a sus amigas, Rose fue detenida por su hermano.

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste—

— ¡Oh, sí! Te conseguiré una reservación en el restaurante a cinco cuadras de la casa, confía en mi hermanito—y le sonrió, luego se fue.

-o-

El día transcurrió entre abrazos regalos color de rosa y cosas por el estilo. Rose, Alice y Bella quedaron felices con los detalles que se habían regalado entre sí. Las clases transcurrieron igual de aburridas porque "_no por ser san Valentín es día libre_" como había decretado el director. Finalmente, como todos dirían, la hora del almuerzo llegó, y las tres chicas se juntaron en lugar de siempre. Entre risas y platicas transcurrió el almuerzo, hasta que Rose se acordó de llamar al restaurante para reservar una mesa, así, llamó sin contratiempos y la reservación estaba hecha, la verdad ese restaurante resultaba ser poco atractivo pero servían buena comida así que…

De repente Edward pasó cerca de la mesa de las chicas y Alice le recordó a este de llevar Jasper al lugar esperado. Después de hablar con su hermano se sentó de nuevo y Rose habló:

—Alice, ¿quisieras ir algún lado hoy?—preguntó Rose guardando en secreto la cita, ya que pensó que sería más romántico si esto era sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento pero tengo una cita que arreglar—a Rose casi se le cae la mandíbula, ¿¡UNA QUÉ! Rose respiró, guardó la calma y respondió:

—Una cita, ¿con quién?—dijo Rose con la mayor calma posible, no podía ser posible que a los dos se le haya ocurrido lo mismo.

—Con tu hermano por supuesto—dijo Alice muy feliz—no te molesta ¿verdad? Nada más no le digas, espero que sea sorpresa— Rose tragó saliva

—En lo absoluto, sal con él—dijo Rose como una autómata, pero Alice parecía estar soñando despierta como para notar el estado de su amiga. Se paró de la silla y tomó como pretexto la basura para salir de ahí.

Buscó a Emmett con la mirada, pero este la tomó por la espalda acorralándola con uno de sus "abrazos de oso rompe-costillas" y un beso en su coronilla.

—Feliz día Rosie—dijo Emmett poniéndose de cara a ella

—Feliz día a ti también—sonrió—Emmett, ¿sabes dónde encontrar a Edward?—Emmett se quedó perplejo—es sobre Alice y es urgente—Emmett sabía lo que _urgente_ quería decir en labios de Rose—_crisis mundial_—.

Se encaminaron de prisa a donde estaba Edward. Lo encontraron comprando una botella de agua. Se saludaron y se felicitaron hasta que Rose soltó:

—Tenemos problemas—Edward le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera—Verás, tu hermana está haciendo una cita con Jasper, al que _tú_ vas a llevar. Bueno, la duende no fue la única que amenazó a su hermano con un cita—a Edward casi se le salen los ojos.

—No puede ser…—

—Si puede ser, Dios mío que haremos—Emmett levantó la mano como un niño crecido inocente— ¿Alguna idea Emmett?

—Podemos tratar de impedir las citas y así nadie queda decepcionado.

—Wow Emmett, me sorprendes tanto—dijo Rose dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Al fin usas el cerebro para algo totalmente necesario—dijo Edward en un susurro.

Y así se hizo, Emmett usó su idea para salvar al mundo…o eso parecía.

-o-

Las clases terminaron, y Edward aun no podía encontrar a Alice, tenía que detenerla toda costa o tendría que conseguir un pegamento pega-corazones. La encontró junto a su carro esperando al dueño.

—Apúrate Edward, se me hace tarde

—Alice…

—Edward es para hoy—Edward entró al carro y lo encendió. Esto se estaba poniendo un poco difícil.

-o-

Rose no encontraba a su hermano por ninguna parte hasta que lo encontró dentro de su auto, algo impacientado y esperando a Rose, esta subió al auto y estaba a punto de hablar con Jasper cuando este se adelantó.

— ¿Por qué tardaste? Está bien, ya estás aquí—arrancó al carro hasta el restaurante

—Jasper, sobre la cita…

—Si reservaste, ¿verdad?—preguntó Jasper dándole un aspecto de mamá preocupada-

—Si pe…—no terminó la frase cuando él habló

—Perfecto—y empezó a tararear un cancioncilla

Esto definitivamente no estaba resultando.

-o-

Alice y Edward llegaron a la plaza del parque. Y Alice comenzó a adornar sin parar muy de ella. Por más que Edward le trataba de decir lo que estaba pasando, esta decía que se callara o le indicaba que ayudara.

—Alice tengo que decirte algo—

—Ahora no, mmm pásame ese mantel—Edward resopló y agarró el mantel

—Primero déjame decirte—Alice intentó arrebatarle el mantel de las manos

—Ahora no, necesito terminar esto—logró arrebatarle el mantel de las manos con una fuerza sorprendente.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor…esto no era nada bueno….

-o-

Jasper y Rose estaban sentados en la mesa reservada. Jasper miraba el menú viendo lo que este incluía y dándose una idea de que haría.

—Jasper, necesito decirte algo—dijo Rose por enésima vez

—Rose, ahora no—dijo Jasper totalmente sumido en su lectura

—Es urgente—Jasper dejó el menú y miró a Rose

— ¿Qué pasó Rose?—dijo Jasper con una calma que hacía que Rose también se calmara.

—Verás…

—Qué bonita pareja—dijo un mesero con una gran decepción en su rostro, seguramente debía de decir eso a todos sus clientes.

—No, somos hermanos—dijo Rose, a el chico se le iluminó el rostro

—Solo estamos esperando a su cita—agregó Jasper y el chico se fue desilusionado—Dios santo, no podemos ir ningún lugar sin que te elogien

—Talento natural—dijo olvidando lo que le debía de decir

-o-

— ¡Listo!—dijo Alice triunfal al tiempo que ponía una vela en el centro de la mesa de campo.

—Alice…

— ¿A poco no es lindo?—dijo Alice con un tono de enamorada, luego se sentó en la silla

—Tengo que decirte algo—dijo Edward por enésima vez en la última hora.

— ¿Que pasó Edward?—dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A Edward le iba a doler decir lo siguiente era como decirle a un niño pequeño que Santa Claus no era real. _Igual de rompe corazón. _Respiró hondo y habló

—Verás, Alice, debido a las razones extrañas del universo, bueno, emmm—se rascó la nuca y Alice lo miró confusa—las probabilidades de que dos personas piensen lo mismo son infinitas y…

—Edward no te entiendo

—Jasper…bueno….emm…no va a pod…—a Alice se le fue el aliento y tuvo un breve desmayo y se recargó en la silla y luego cubrió su boca con sus mano y trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—Ali…

—No…Mmm—dijo con voz quebradiza—me voy—se levantó y salió de ahí con paso decidido.

Salió con un paso irregular y con las manos cubriendo su cara. Sollozaba y no dejaba que el llanto saliera como debía ser, no hay frente a todos.

-o-

— ¿Por qué no llega?—se preguntaba Jasper, Rose abrió la boca para hablar pero Jasper la interrumpió—Rose, ¿hay algo que deba saber y no me estás diciendo?—Rose lo miró y luego miró sus manos que descansaban en la mesa.

—Jazz, el destino es tan impredecible y hay personas que deben estar juntos por lo que son, y coinciden en tantas cosas y…

—Quieres decir que no va a venir—

—No precisamente así pero…—Jasper se quedó tieso, Rose lo miró asustada

—Olvídalo—se levantó y salió del restaurante

—Jazz—dijo antes de que su intento de grito se apagara.

Jasper salió del negocio y ni si preocupó por usar el auto, necesitaba tiempo solo, y parte, su casa no estaba tan lejos, podía caminar. Estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado. Pero no lloraría porque eso no es de hombres.

-o-

Alice ya iba a medio camino y aun no podían cesar sus sollozos. De pensar que sería el mejor san Valentín, terminó siendo el peor de su vida. Se sentía fuera del mundo, como un fantasma divagando por las calles solitarias. Ahora todo carecía de valor. Ya no quería nada.

Se detuvo un momento y pensó: _¿Podría ser esto peor?_  
Y como por arte de magia, como una fuerte lluvia fría cayó del cielo empapando su esbelto y menudo cuerpo. Resopló por la ironía y corrió al techo más cercano. Iba tan rápidamente que no se percató de que había alguien más ahí. Chocó con aquella persona que no podía distinguir y enseguida se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no me fijé—dijo con inocencia y la voz apagada.

—No se preocupe señorita—dijo una voz masculina con marcado acento sureño. Esa voz, esa voz la conocía.

— ¿Jasper?—dijo con voz aun quebradiza pero con una chispa de felicidad

— ¿Alice?—dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y luego suspiró— ¡Oh! Lo siento—dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para luego ponérsela a la empapada Alice. Ella sonrió a se aferró a la cálida chaqueta.

—Pensé…no importa lo que haya pensado—sonrió tímidamente—

—Ahora entiendo lo que Rose dijo—Alice lo volteó a ver—dijo que el destino es impredecible, y sé que lo es, si no lo fuera, ahora estaríamos en la nuestra cita en el restaurante

— ¿Dijiste cita?—él asintió—tú, ¿preparabas _nuestra _cita?—asintió de nuevo y Alice llevó sus manos a su boca—No puede ser—soltó una risita—yo preparaba nuestra cita.

—Entonces…No puede ser—sonrió y luego la abrazó. Ella se separó y lo tomó de la mano

— ¿Me dejas hacer algo?—dijo Alice con una pura inocencia

—Por supuesto, señorita—ella sonrió y tiró de su mano, lo llevó hasta la lluvia y en la cabeza de Jasper se escuchó un _clic_.

Ahí en medio de la calle y con la tempestad sobre ellos, sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Parecía que toda aquella oscuridad de la tarde hubiese desparecido—bueno, al menos para ellos—sentían como chispas de luz iluminaban todo y lo hacían brillar mágicamente.

Se separaron y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Creo que esto me cobrará un buen resfriado, pero ¡bah! _Carpe diem—_y después lo abrazó fuertemente.

Definitivamente este fue le mejor san Valentín

-o-

A veces ponemos toda nuestra fe en aquello que más deseamos, pero nunca nos damos cuenta que siempre habrá algo mejor de lo que se espera

* * *

Disclaimer: Saben que no me pertenecen los personajes

N/A: Un regalito de cumpleaños para mi amiga Emi, y como se lo prometi, lo subi antes de que terminara el mes.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Portada en mi perfil

:Dany


End file.
